millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Boone
' Margaret 'Daisy' Boone' is a junior student at Millard High. She's always willing to make friends and help others get over their shyness, but when it comes to school, she's not the best. She and her family live on a farm an hour away from the school. Relationships With Other Characters Leslie Leslie and Daisy are siblings, Daisy being older by two years. She's very protective of him and never leaves his side, and if anyone would try to make him angry, Daisy's usually the person to cool him down. They've always gone to the same school as each other, and Daisy is very supportive of Leslie, and wishes someone would break him out of his shyness. Michael Michael is one of Carlos' friends, so Daisy gets along alright with Michael. She remembers him as a friend of her previous boyfriend, DJ, though Michael can't remember her. Siobhan Siobhan is Daisy's locker neighbor, and as soon as Daisy got to know Siobhan, they became good friends fast. Daisy usually helps her with her shyness and boy problems, in return, Siobhan helps Daisy with her studying. Carlos Carlos is Daisy's boyfriend. They first met during an assembly. Carlos at the time had blue hair due to an experiment by Michael during Science. Daisy complimented Carlos on his blue hair saying that she like it. Carlos took it as getting to be her friend. Then, when the principal announced state tests, Daisy freaked out saying that she was going to do bad. Carlos reassured her telling her she would do great. Then, in Math class, when Emette swung at Daisy with a knife, purposely missing, Carlos got mad. he told Emette to back off, even though he was after Dominick. Daisy was scared stiff. then, when everyone went outside to see the damage, Carlos check to see if she was okay. When she fainted due to the cops overwhelming her with questions, Carlos was first to her side. He was escorting her to the nurse when he brought up prom. After saying she never was going with anyone, Carlos shyly and stuttering, asked her. She said yes, and they walked to class after the bell, forgetting about the nurse. Aeolos Aeolos is what Daisy believes to be a 'gay best friend', though Aeolos isn't gay. Or exactly Daisy's best friend, but they do get along, sharing a lot of interests. She treats him like a younger brother and Daisy reminds him enough of his actual sisters to think of Daisy as one. Samson Samson is one of those kids that Daisy finds to be completely adorable. Just like with Aeolos, Daisy thinks of Samson as a younger brother, and gets along well with him. Personal Quotes *(repeated line) "Yay!" *"Yeah, but the last one isn't Spot, I made that mistake." *"Well... Anyway, cover yourself an avoid eye contact with Sammy, the potion I made gave him x-ray vision... Dommy, you too! Cover the girls!" *"Get your *censored* hands OFF of him and GET LOST!" Other Appearances Daisy.png|Daisy's bannedstory daisy profile.JPG|Drawn picture of Daisy Tiny-Daisy.PNG|Daisy's Tinierme daisyw-hat.PNG|Daisy's mabinogi Daisy-pudgy.PNG|Daisy's Otaku avatar Danny.png|Daisy as a boy Daisy-Boone.png|Daisy as a Pokemon Trainer Daisy-gaia.png|Daisy's gaia avatar. Daisy Sims 3.png|Daisy in The Sims 3. Daisy the Cat.PNG|Daisy as a Sonic character Daisy-lunai.png|Daisy's lunai Schoolgirl-Daisy.PNG|Daisy's 'schoolgirl' appearance Little Daisy.png|Daisy at nine years old Daisy Outfits.png|Daisy's Outfits fm-Daisy.PNG|Daisy in a facemaker What Happens To Her In Science #Skin turned Rainbowy, color changed by mood. (taken chemicals Dylan Yoshida had mixed.) #Nothing. (Didn't drink the 'water'.) #Got a hangover. (took a potion Samson Parker had made.) Trivia *Daisy rarely gets mad, but she will get mad if you call her any derogatory, or if you harm her family and friends. *Daisy's voice. Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Juniors Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters